Conferencing systems, such as video conferencing systems, are used in a variety of settings to provide opportunities for participants to conduct virtual meetings without having to be co-located. Videoconferencing systems, for example, can provide a display, communications link, speakers, and microphones that allow participants to see and communicate with remote participants. Because participants can see each other as they speak, videoconferencing systems can provide for better understanding of discussed topics than written or verbal communication alone. Such videoconferencing systems can also provide for easier scheduling of meetings as not all participants need to be co-located. Further, videoconferencing systems can reduce waste of resources (e.g., time and money) by eliminating the need for travel. Traditional videoconferencing systems typically include a communications system (e.g., a telephone, VoIP system, or the like), a standard video monitor (e.g., a CRT, plasma, HD, LED, or LCD display), a camera, a microphone and speakers.